


[柱通] More Than Just Friends

by Rolain



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolain/pseuds/Rolain
Summary: 他们从来不是朋友。比那个词语的意义要多，却不再有机会被重新定义。
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Kudos: 3





	[柱通] More Than Just Friends

[柱通] More Than Just Friends

年青的档案管理员走下数百级台阶，步履忽然悬住，然后急速大幅跨出。

“那件案子搞定了？”

“是的。”

静立台阶下等待的高大蓝白机体平淡地回应，无意多谈自己的工作。

“那么，今天算我的。”档案管理员拍了拍蓝白机体的肩膀。

“不。”拥有独立审讯，判刑，就地行刑，三权合一的特级执法官微笑着否决，“算我的。”

特意选择了酒吧的僻静角落，通天晓不希望肩上的徽章惹来不必要的注意，虽然他已经习惯这徽章带来的总是环绕四周的拘谨气氛。如果不是因为很快要跑下一个任务，通天晓会选择将执法的标志暂时取下。

“你还在单干？”

“你知道，肯做这行的不多。”

特级执法官权限极大，绝不会轻易给予。他们的对手是一般执法系统对付不了的，逃亡外星系的亡命徒，每一个的前科皆错综复杂，足以撑爆一个专案数据库。也因此，甚少有志愿者肯干这份虽然体面优厚，危险度却更高的工作。

“如果你乐意，我可以运用权限让你免检通过，和我搭挡。”不想招致对方的隐忧，执法官开始打趣。他和奥里安亲近胜过密友，志趣却总是背道而驰。

他的笑话成功奏效，令红蓝机体浅浅轻笑。“谢了，我对现在的工作很满意。”

“啊……让我猜猜，”半开玩笑半真实地抬杠，“你还是逃脱不了数据之海的魅力？”

“数据没有偏颇。”奥里安略略提高声调，刚才那几杯高纯度能量正进入他的中枢处理系统。

“你得承认，那些不过是发生之事的记录，或者分析预测。数据不是现实，不能取代现实。”

“但它们反映现实，没有偏见，不带感性，甚少遗漏。各方面各环节拼凑而成的全景比单独的个体真实更诚实可信。”

“可是，奥里安……”执法官急切地追述，却从透亮蓝色镜片中看到自己几欲强词夺理的窘迫形像，不禁先笑了出来。“好吧，算你赢了，奥里安。”

蓝色的手将酒杯轻触执法官那杯，叮当一声，轻盈而干脆。

奥里安。

接到密码讯号赶来的医疗官发觉情况比他想象得还糟：红色前胸甲扭曲变形，几乎整个塌陷。好在另一在场人员的紧急处理之后，攸关紧要的能量液已经停止泄漏。

“他推开了我。”

简洁的解释说明了一切。医官尽职地开始他的工作，立刻遇到难题。“没有更换部件，只能先稳定主要的……”

“用我的。”咔嗒一声机簧转动，蓝白的外装甲跌了满地。

医官用最快速度拦住准备打开胸甲的白色机体。

“没有设备，”他狠狠瞪了对方一眼，“只会增加一个不能动的伤员。”

“外面怎么样？”防卫指挥官随即把注意力转移到战况上。

“不会比这里更糟。”医官低头继续工作，“他们挺得住，虽然我不知道能撑多久。”

或者——他能撑多久。这个问题通天晓不愿去思考。

承受爆炸和重压的双重伤害，红蓝机体布满裂纹和撞伤的凹痕，暗淡的蓝色光镜忽明忽暗，无法确定清醒与否。通天晓想不起自己到底该干什么，那些本应熟记的条款措施，令他骄傲的职责义务，统统卡在处理程序中调不出来。他非常清楚留下也无济于事，又无法说服自己离开。

直到他发觉自己的手被握住，深蓝覆盖着淡白，紧紧地，抬起，按下——落在黑色的枪柄。

“我明白。”他悄然回答这个无声的命令。

这是他能做到最多的地方。

车头灯扫亮黑暗，飞速旋转的引擎带动轮胎急驰过曲折颠簸的路径。他还在不断加速，强行撞飞一切障碍，无暇避开墙壁和急转弯处的嶙峋钢筋，任由它们在车身留下狭长的丑陋伤迹，破坏平滑而完整的涂装。

Alpha Trion。最古老，最智慧的……Matrix守护者。

那位长者做的一切皆注定给未来产生莫大影响——又或者不是。事实是，通天晓不确定自己的职责和使命是否注定如此，又或者不过是巧合的后果。

但是现在，无论哪种，他无比感激自己和擎天柱的创造者。

从塌陷的废墟中一跃而出的红蓝卡车落地变型，斑驳的战伤无损火焰般耀眼的形体，大大出乎霸天虎众的意外。

“那家伙还活着？”  
“他不是和通天晓一起被埋了吗？”  
“你一定打偏了！”  
“那发导弹是你射的！”

此起彼伏的互相埋怨自然传不到汽车人的通讯频道上。通天晓稳健地端起纯黑枪械。

没有任何火种知道，甚至通天晓自己也不会承认——尽管尝试过无数武器系统，他最擅长的，却是除非这种极端情况下，他绝不会选择使用的长柄来复枪。

瞄准、射击。再瞄准、再射击。

伴随尾翼燃起的黑烟，尖啸惨叫掠过战场的天空。连接两架战机中弹，空中优势所剩无几。奇袭显然已经失败，见好就收的霸天虎们急急开始撤退。

“Prowl！”

黑白机体回应呼唤飞驰而至，变形站立。接近的瞬间却猛然僵住。

“Ratchet，”红蓝机体微欠上身，凑近听者的音频接收器。“——需要帮助。”

战术指挥官立刻芯领神会，再次变形往塌陷废墟的深处驶去。他是上代那位 Prime 的右手，也是现在那位的。

“所有还能动的！向我汇报！！”通天晓用不属于自己的音频向整个战场下令。

“大黄蜂被压住了！”小个子黄色机体卡在几个钢管的缝隙间，铁皮正努力把他往外拽。

“钢索！去帮他们！！”——以一阵不满的怒吼作为回答，前角斗士服从了命令。

“爵士报告，增援马上就到。老大你们还活着吗？”特别行动官标志性轻松又不失严肃的问候从通讯频道传来。

“霸天虎已经撤退，如果遭遇不必追击。”

“了解，完毕。”

敌人是否在声东击西？其他防线暂时未受袭击。到底哪里的防卫出了问题？情报怎么泄漏的？必须立刻重整战略，调配部署。一个接一个指令传达下去，一个接一个报告反馈上来，没有一分一秒的停歇。

Ratchet 从不失手，所以他不会有事……不会有事。

海量的数据情报飞速进出通天晓的CPU，然而在芯片的某个地方，这句话仿如祈祷，不曾停止回放。

硝烟落地，一切环节再三确保没有多余变数或旁生枝节，通天晓总算允许自己休息。他悄然回到基地，选择前往医疗官的特别治疗室。警车守在通道之外，微微点头致意，无声地让他通过。最后出来迎接的是医官本人，上下打量了一下他的外部损伤，确定没什么严重的，做了个“我等下回来”的手势便离去，估计等待维修的机体们正大排长队。

滴嗒电子声告示没有特殊密码这扇门不会再度开启。擎天柱安静地坐在房间中央的治疗床上，通天晓一瞬间感到无比安芯——然后是愤怒。红蓝伪装唰地褪去，露出素白本体。他抬起来复枪，几近粗暴地塞回原主手中。

那支枪朴实无华，除了强大的火力毫无特色——总是令他想起它的主人。

“我很抱歉。”

“别——”通天晓换了一次气，疲倦令他难以自制，“——你已经不再是以前的你了，任何时候，都别忘记自己的重要性！”

“你非常出色。”

“我不能代替你！”他几乎在吼叫，“我不是你！！”

之后他们陷入沉默。话一出口通天晓就开始后悔，踌躇许久找不到勇气道歉。

“64.7 衡量。”

“啊？”

“最新的能量配给限额，不到过去的四分之一。”擎天柱轻轻回答，“在御天敌时代一定会遭到没完没了抗议，指责这是完全不顾民生的独裁和暴政。”他稍微停顿了一下，“但是，迄今我没收到任何不满意见。”

“因为那是黄金时代，物资丰富。”

“我们有一整场战争证明那不是所有个体的黄金时代。”

“我猜，档案库的资料没有一个预测到这个结果？”

“是的，它们没有。”光镜的亮度柔和下去，暗示着一个微笑，“所以，还是你赢了。”

最后他们都笑了。

战争的漫长远远出乎意料，能源耗尽意味着战力岌岌可危，寻找新能量来源成了不得不进行的计划。

“这里有你我很放芯。”窗外是整备完毕蓄势待发的方舟，“还有一件事。”

“我知道你在想什么，我拒绝。”

“这很重要。”

“我拒绝。”每一个音节都斩钉截铁，“我可以是你的剑，你的盾，任何你需要的东西。但我不是你，不能代替你。”他想自己的意思应该被稍微修正，“你是，不可取代的。”

这一回擎天柱没有继续坚持。

通天晓知道自己是对的。虽然很久之后，他还是接过那发光的球体，放入胸口，只因那是他的遗愿。

“通天晓。”

城市指挥官从屏幕上抬起头，面对火焰装饰的橙金机体。

“别一直闷在这里，去休个假，散散芯如何？”年青的Prime稍有些局促，不想提到敏感话题。

“我知道你很不好过，尤其你们从黄金时代就是朋友……”

“我们不是朋友。”

“但是大哥的确这么叫你？”

“我们不是朋友。从来不是。”重复了一次，城市指挥官继续自己的工作，没有做出更多解释。疑惑的补天士只好去找老战士杯子咨询。

久已遗忘的黄金时代，那个名字尚未以 Prime 缀尾，那时通天晓依然是新进的菜鸟执法官。

特级执法官的工作条例上清楚写明他们的职权，正如目标罪犯的资料中注明的相应处理：一旦牵涉塞伯坦的核心技术，或不许泄漏的资料，任何手段，无需活口。如有当地居民介入，或者杀死，或者洗脑，不许留下任何目击者或痕迹。

通天晓追捕过最出色的黑客，最疯狂的屠夫，最狡诈的商贩，各行各色。共同之处是他们都不认为自己有罪，申述自己是体制的牺牲品，怀才不遇被迫铤而走险的孤胆英雄。

但是法律之前，罪犯只是罪犯。

太过危险的目标普通牢笼禁锢不了，皆因他们能逃出戒备森严的监狱，就更别提小小星际飞船的简陋禁闭舱。处理方法从强制性停机，到最极端的——肢解：破坏机体隔离火种舱，条件是保证这些家伙老实地不在漫长回程中惹麻烦。

无论这个过程本身残忍与否，有些时候，有些伦理道德并不适用。通天晓不到最后一步不会使用这些手法，但更多时候他别无选择。最接近的一次，目标在火种舱后藏了高性能炸药，打算同归于尽。

那的确是最接近的一次。目标是个连环杀手，受害者的名单可以刻满一整块数据版，但是通天晓没有按照刑法就地处决，他做不到残杀一个丧失反抗能力的对手。那也是唯一一次，因为目标过于危险，他只能选择隔离火种舱，然后触发了爆炸。

他受了重创，得以保命只因特殊设计的双重装甲。他蹒跚着勉强支撑返回飞船，颓然跌倒，任由挫败和失落将他灭顶。

无尽的茫然。

他是为了什么成为执法官。一开始或有赌气的成份，想证明什么，去了解繁华之后的阴暗，去反驳奥里安近乎洁癖的空泛博爱。他又想守护那时不时可以感受到摇摇欲坠的辉煌帝国，这样奥里安可以继续他那有如纯白象牙塔的幼稚理想。

——究竟是谁，是谁真正幼稚。

是搞不清什么时候不该仁慈的自己，以为捍卫律法就可以纠正一切的自己。又或者是，搞不清自己在干什么的自己。

每次任务结束他都会去见奥里安。

档案管理员的身份是个掩护，奥里安是数据分析师，直属御天敌，核查一切可能被篡改伪造的关键记录。这份工作并不安全，可能惹上不该惹的麻烦，也可能被利益团体盯上。

通天晓知道奥里安查阅过每一件派给自己的案子，读过自己的每一份任务报告。他一直在等待。斥责，或者别的什么。奥里安到底会怎么看待自己，逐渐学会断然射穿火种舱，因为这冷酷最大程度减少两方的痛苦。

然而什么也没有，于是通天晓同样无法揭开那层薄纸，就像他不确定奥里安有多少是为了获得机密资料阅读权限成为数据分析师。直到战争爆发，黄金时代雪崩般倒塌，他们都没有提起最重要的事，没有要求对方放弃。

那的确是一种较劲，谁对于谁来说更为重要。独自在宇宙中追逐偶然停留的一瞬，或是上亿数据核查完毕的一个暂歇，滞留时间缝隙的那些犹疑。他们都犯了同一个错误：以为时间无限，机会总会再来。然而世界面目全非，他们再也无法回到过去。

他们从来不是朋友。

比那个词语的意义要多，却不再有机会被重新定义。

但是这回他错了。

Matrix的空壳在掌中旋了一圈，红蓝机体好整以暇，丝毫不掩饰促狭之色。

“这么看来，我似乎破坏了你孤老终生的退休计划？”

“别得意，下次我一定赢回来。”

白色的手将酒杯轻触桌上的另一杯，叮当一声，轻盈而干脆。

礼花接二连三跃入天空，五彩缤纷散开飘落，紧随排山倒海的欢呼，庆贺塞伯坦近千万年的内战终结。

初次的，真正的，和平之日。

THE END


End file.
